


Pack, Perfect

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day August '13 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pack mom derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, this was what he'd wanted in a pack. And it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack, Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



Derek tapped his fingers impatiently on the dashboard of his SUV and tried not to stare too menacingly at the school. Lacrosse practice had finished over half an hour ago, but the pack hadn't come out of the locker room yet. He really wished they would hurry, there were a few errands that still needed to be run. Plus he was bored.

Finally, the pack began spilling out the door, laughing and jostling each other, and headed for the car. Despite being the only human, Stiles made it there first, jumping into the front seat and locking the door, sticking his tongue out at the others. Grumbling, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd piled into the back seat while Danny and Jackson got into the middle seats.

Derek glanced in the rear view mirror. “All set?” he asked, barely waiting for confirmation before peeling out of the parking lot. It wasn't good for the tires, but it made him feel a little better about driving a fucking mini-van.

Their first stop was to pick up the girls at Allison's house where they'd been working on a project for some class. Lydia immediately kicked Stiles out of the front seat, much to his chagrin. Derek looked on in amusement as the pack rearranged themselves, Stiles and Erica cramming themselves in with Danny and Jackson while Allison joined the boys in the back. It was a bit of a tight fit all around, but it worked well enough.

The second stop was the grocery store. It turned out teenagers, especially when most of them were werewolves, ate a lot. Derek had taken to grocery shopping almost every day just to be sure there was enough to feed them when they were over. Grocery shopping took quite awhile with all of them wandering around and wanting different things, but thankfully Lydia was a master at corralling them.

Finally, they could head to Derek's loft. The groceries were taken up and immediately dumped in the kitchen for Stiles, the only one who could really cook more than with the microwave, to deal with. Derek took pity on him, helping him stash everything where it needed to go before they could join the rest of the pack on the couches with some bags of chips and popcorn.

Two couches wasn't really enough for the whole pack, but like with the SUV, they made it work. When everyone was situated, Erica, who had snatched up the remote as soon as she came through the door, turned on the tv. Derek smiled as Toddlers in Tiaras started up, the only show everyone could agree on because it was just so ridiculous, and settled down in the miniscule space between Stiles and Erica.

This, this was what he'd wanted in a pack. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Soccermum!Derek driving the pack around"
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
